


suitable at best

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “When did you get so beautiful?” Deucalion murmurs, voice full of awe.





	suitable at best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“It’s a graduation gift,” Deucalion had said when he suggested going out shopping for a suit, “You’ll be going to interviews soon and what better way to impress your employer than looking sharp.”

 

Stiles hasn’t fought him on it much, after the initial token protest. He could never, in the years that they’ve become friends, outstubborn Deucalion when it came to spending money on Stiles.

 

There’s been rare grimoires, bestiaries, obscure journals written by warlocks, selkies and Spark; all of which were meant to placate Stiles who, as Scott’s Emissary, would be the one to judge if Deucalion was a worthy ally to keep alive.

 

There’s been countless cups of coffee and delicious pastries, all of which Deucalion either delivered himself to Stiles’ door or invited him to a cafe to share, while sharing the knowledge the ex-Demon Wolf acquired over the years.

 

It’s an unlikely friendship, but seeing as Peter is another of Stiles’ close friends these days, well. He could have done worse than two highly intelligent, rich werewolves. 

 

He’s a college student, dammit, pride won’t feed him or get him course books or even pay his rent when he’s busy going down a study spiral before exams. 

 

And yeah, maybe a suit isn’t actually vital to his continued survival, but he hasn’t seen Decualion in three weeks and Stiles has missed him. Quite more than he probably should considering he’s no more than a friend to Deucalion.

 

But it’s a chance to spend a few hours together and Stiles will take what he can. He can always call Peter after and have him bully him into a better mood. Peter is quite good at it and considering the times Stiles allowed Peter to take him on a shopping spree after every of Chris’ and Peter’s squabbles, it’s only fair.

 

Deucalion takes him to his usual tailor, who also happens to be a vampire of all things. 

 

Luca is pleasant enough as he flits around, deciding on what colors will suit Stiles best. His hands as Luca measures him, are cold which Stiles should have expected, but he’s also a little preoccupied by being self-conscious and half naked not only around the centuries old tailor, but Deucalion as well. 

 

Deucalion doesn’t say anything about it though, having only smiled fondly at Stiles after seeing his Batman boxer briefs, and just offers input when Luca asks.

 

Stiles leaves them both to dress him, really, as long as the colors they pick aren’t too over the top. 

 

He gets a moment to breathe, finally, when Luca sends him off to the dressing room with a three-piece blue suit paired with a crisp white shirt and a dark blue and red striped tie,and brown leather shoes to complete the set. 

 

Stiles, well, he looks really damn good in the suit, if he can say so himself. His ass, one of his greatest assets as Erica and Lydia have called, looks amazing, too. 

 

It makes him kind of strut out of the changing room, a smile on his face. He can’t wait to hear what Deucalion has to say.

 

What he doesn’t expect is for Deucalion to circle him, silently, looking him up and down almost… hungrily, if Stiles didn’t know better. 

 

It makes him a little nervous, the intent way Deucalion is looking at him, and he starts fidgeting with his tie.

 

Deucalion is there in front of him in a flash, gently batting his hands away and setting Stiles’ tie straight. He smooths his hands down Stiles’ suit jacket and Stiles can’t breathe, not with how close they are, not with how hot Deucalion’s touch is.

 

“When did you get so beautiful?” Deucalion murmurs, voice full of awe.

 

The tone, more than the words themself, make Stiles’ cheeks flush.

 

“It’s the suit,” Stiles says, for lack of a better answer.

 

“Maybe,” Deucalion muses. He tips Stiles’ face up, looking at him intently, brushing his thumb just below Stiles’ lower lip, “Or maybe I’ve tried too hard not to notice how striking you are.”

 

Stiles’ heart stutters in his chest at that. “Deuc?”

 

“If I asked,” Deucalion continues, his expression open and almost raw, “would you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me, Stiles? I won’t be upset if you say no, we’ll always be friends--”

 

“Yes!” Stiles almost yells. He clears his throat, repeats, much softer, “Yes. Yes, I’d love to go out to dinner with you. On a date.”

 

The way Deucalion smiles at him at that lights up his whole face and fills Stiles with a giddy kind of joy. A feeling that gets even stronger when Deucalion leans in to kiss his cheek.

  
  



End file.
